


Never forget to clean your Monopad history

by Mayux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-sided pining, Ouma not Oma, Pre-Relationship, Shuuichi not Shuichi, Yeah that's because I arrived in the fandom pre-translation release, casino - Freeform, casino prizes actually, dating game au, for now at least, written in 2018 I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayux/pseuds/Mayux
Summary: Suddenly, a loud sound broke his focus, making the supreme leader completely miss his target on the game he was playing. His eyes went up, searching for the person who just entered the casino, only to see the last guy he thought he would ever see gambling.''Saihara-chan ?’’, he asked, truly confused.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 72





	Never forget to clean your Monopad history

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> I don't write in English a lot. I don't write tons of fanfics either. Actually, this one-shot is the first one I've ever written and it was in the summer of 2018 just after finishing a second playthrough of v3. Obviously I edited it a bit before posting it right now, but even then I don't really like it anymore. I'm not implicated enough in my fandoms so I feel like I owe it to a tag I follow since 2017 to post at least something. That's the only reason that this is here now. I'll try to write a BETTER Oumasai one-shot someday. And maybe one I would like to read. I only write things I would never read by myself it's crazy.
> 
> I hope you don't hate it too much, tbh mostly posting it because it's kinda cathartic to contribute something to a fandom. Lots of love guys, and see you until I actually write something new for the tag !

The dating game. Monokuma’s terrible, horrifying trap, specifically designed to keep sixteen ultimates in its confines for an undetermined period of time. They couldn’t get out until a couple was formed. This was ridiculous ! While everyone was busy playing with each other and trying to make friends in this weird, hellish prison school, some boy was using all of his time (except when he was pranking, playing, lazing around or lying to people just for the heck of it) to find the culprit behind their captivity and try to get all of them out. He tried everything to gather some clues about their predicament for the past few months, without success. He desperately did everything he could to save everybody, even though they all hated him. All… ? No. That was wrong. One person seemed to be curious about Kokichi Ouma. And who other than the Ultimate detective, Shuuichi Saihara, could be the one ?

After a long and boring morning alone in his room doodling with wax crayons on notebook pages instead of doing something productive, Ouma decided to do something more useful in his life, even if not helpful in the prison predicament.

That’s how the 5’1 gremlin found himself gambling in the casino, trying to catch coloured fish in a probably rigged minigame since at least four hours. A little pile of coins was accumulated beside him, but it wasn’t nearly enough for what he wanted to buy. His concentration was on maximum level, his eyes never leaving the machine’s bright screen. He was even frowning a little, but that was unseeable for the non-searching eye. A very rare occurrence, indeed. However, Ouma was ready to let his facade go down a little bit if he truly wanted the ultimate prize.

Suddenly, a loud sound broke his focus, making the supreme leader completely miss his target on the game he was playing. His eyes went up, searching for the person who just entered the casino, only to see the last guy he thought he would ever see gambling. 

‘’Saihara-chan ?’’, he asked, truly confused. Apparently, his beloved was never out of surprises !

‘’H-hey… Ouma-kun.’’, the detective answered, blushing a little, like he never planned that anybody would see him here. Without another word, he walked to the MonoMono Slot machine that was the farthest right in the room. Still confused, the supreme leader decided to continue playing even with Saihara here. The detective likely wanted to give a gift to a friend… right ? He didn’t strike to be the type of guy who would be a compulsive gambler. However, he was a guy full of surprises and contradictions, so he couldn’t exactly dub it as impossible either… 

They finished the evening by playing together in the casino, their pile of coins increasing in size by the minute. They never spoke a word to each other, never gave a look to the other. The thought of why Saihara was here never left Ouma’s head, but he didn’t go disturb his beloved with his questions. It was most likely a one-time thing, anyway. He needed all of his focus on the game to make the most profits possible. And he did ! It would still be long before he could buy what he set his sight on, but he gained a good amount of coins tonight. That was a good start.

\---

What was the most unsettling thing ? Was it that Saihara kept coming back to the casino to gamble bigger and bigger sums of money everyday for the past two weeks, that Ouma himself passed hours upon hours there to make coins or that he never even asked Saihara about what he was doing here ? 

Ouma was definitely a curious guy. He really, really wanted to know why the hell this timid guy kept coming back to gamble everyday, but he couldn’t bring himself to go ask him. He felt that it would be… Awkward ? Or… Unsatisfying, to discover the answer that simply ? Or he just unconsciously knew that he would never answer him truthfully about that, maybe ? Okay, that was totally that. If he asked him, he would arise his suspicion and Saihara would make more efforts to hide his tracks. Instead, if he did nothing, maybe he would be careless and slip up…

Well, a liar could hope.

After some time of spinning the wheel and gaining a enormous amount of coins, Saihara took his gainings. He would go away now, huh ? 

Only, the emo boy didn’t do that. Instead, he walked over to the exchange counter and put all of the coins on the counter. He uttered some words to the employee (who was in charge of that anyway ?) and took his Monopad out before putting it on the counter. It went into the darkness for a few minutes while Saihara waited, seemingly bored, tapping his foot on the ground. 

Then, the casino’s door banged violently. A tall, purple and obnoxious person went inside, making a beeline to the detective, a bright and terribly annoying smile on his face. 

‘’Hey, Shuuichi ! I have something VERY important to show you ! Come here, it’s urgent !’’, shouted Kaito Momota, the Ultimate astronaut.

Very loud and obnoxious, very Saihara’s time-consuming and as brain dead as a pet rock. Ouma really wanted for him to shut up. With him in the room, he couldn’t capture that stupid blue fish in that stupid net. Well, no, that was a lie, even the most idiotic person in the world couldn’t make him fail at a game he mastered in the past few weeks. He really needed those coins, he couldn’t afford to lose more time than he already had because he couldn’t stop thinking about his beloved’s endeavours.

‘’W-what ? Momota-kun, I’m busy right now !’’, replied the investigator.

‘’It’s not important ! Come here, Shuuichi ! Immediately !’’, bawled the simple-minded rugbyman. His insistence seemed to convince the usually meek boy to follow him, even if he seemed a little reticent to do so. 

The supreme leader focused on his game again immediately. He was determined to obtain what he wanted, and his future prize, he wanted greatly. He continued to farm the most annoying and boring minigame ever for some minutes before he heard something. Again.

Raising his eyes, he saw that the door didn’t budge. So… What was the origin of that sound ? It definitely wasn’t him. Definitely curious, he moved from his place in the casino, investigating what was where. Nothing seemed wrong, so… What was it ? 

That’s when he saw it. The Monopad. Saihara forgot his Monopad on the casino’s exchange counter.

Oh. Oh. THAT was why Saihara spent so much time at the casino ?

Ouma’s lips curved outwards devilishly.

\---

‘’Ouma-kun, did you see my Monopad anywhere ?’’, asked Saihara. It’s been a few hours since he left the casino and nighttime started to approach. He really had to find it soon, but he didn’t have much hope. He already asked all the students except Ouma if they saw anything like that, and they all said the same thing : they didn’t see a loose Monopad anywhere.

‘’Nope !’’, replied the gremlin, a big, cheerful, fake smile on his face. ‘’But if my beloved asks me so nicely, I’ll help him find it !’’

‘’I-I never asked for your help, though…’’, said the detective, a little confused. ‘’Well, you know what, okay, let’s do this. I already looked for it in the school and I didn’t find it.’’

‘’Maybe it’s in the dormitories, then ?’’, proposed Ouma, seemingly really trying to help the detective find his prized possession.

‘’Let’s go check it out.’’

\---

‘’W-we searched everywhere ! Where could it be ?’’, lamented Saihara, truly desperate. At this point, the duo REALLY had searched everywhere. Every classroom, every room, every toilet bowl in the school. They didn’t find a single trace of the precious tablet. Currently, the duo was in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

‘’I don’t know. How would I know ?’’, asked the little guy innocently. Was he hiding something ?

‘’Huh… You’re right… ?’’, he guessed, a little bit suspicious. It was totally a prank in Ouma’s repertoire, after all, and he freely offered his help. Maybe he should have seen all of those signs ?

‘’But how can you know ? I’m a liar, after all’’, confirmed again the student.

‘’That’s not the time for your lies, Ouma-kun, there’s some really confidential and important stuff in there… I don’t want it to fall in the wrong hands. I really need it.’’ Or anybody’s hands, for that matter.

‘’OH ! Are you talking about your brand new theme ? If you wanted a picture, you just had to ask for one ! The biggest one really isn’t my best angle…’’, affirmed the compulsive liar. ‘’I don’t even have it with me right now to show you the proof, damn it.’’, he said in a false annoyed tone. ‘’I should’ve brought it me, sorry.’’ He winked at the detective.

‘’W-what ?! You had it the whole time ? Why didn’t you say anything ?’’, squeaked the flustered boy. His hand tried to reach his cap to hide his red face, but it wasn’t there : he ditched it a few months after his arrival since Kaede and Momota were so insistent about him ‘’gaining confidence in himself’’. And now, he was even more embarrassed. That move was so ridiculous !

‘’Nishishi, are you trying to hide behind your lame emo hat ? And, by the way, why would have I told you ? Right while we were having a moment ! Do hate me that much, Saihara-chan ?’’, answered the fake dictator, a whole lot of crocodile tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

‘’N-no, you’re wrong ! I don’t hate you ! And I only bought it to prank Momota-kun !’’, lied Saihara, obviously covering up the evidence.

‘’What ?’’, said Ouma, not even a drop of water on his face anymore. ‘’That sounds like you wanted him to think we’re together. Is it what you want ? You should have said so ! I’ll be happy to go on a date with Shumai !’’, he continued cheerfully. He immediately rose up and walked around the table only to throw himself on the dark-green haired guy’s lap, just a little too smiley for it to only be an act. 

‘’I really can’t tell if you’re lying or not… But please, go away from my lap.’’, asked Saihara, his face even redder than the face of Maki the time she found Kaito without a shirt and really wet. 

‘’When did I ever lie to you, my beloved ? Your lack of faith in me is hurting my feewings !’’, he affirmed, wrapping his arms around Saihara’s waist with a big, cheeky smile on his face.

‘’You’re definitely an interesting guy…’’, mumbled the detective, giving up his personal space to humor the older teen. He sighed. 

‘’What did you just say ?’’ _… Whatever._ ‘’I’ll hug you until you agree to be my boyfriend ! So, it you don’t want to die, you must agree to go on a date with me !’’

‘’Sure- WHAT ! I mean, no ! I just said you’re an interesting guy, but I’m not interested in dating you !’’ _At least, I think so…_ ‘’Anyway, I have to go find Momota and Maki now, goodbye.’’ Without waiting, he pushed the little boy away from him and stood up before running for the exit, leaving Ouma alone in the kitchen.

‘’Well, well, Saihara-chan, you’re sure good to make excuses on the spot... Well, better luck confessing next time ! Maybe he’s gonna really believe it someday.‘’

With that, the liar left the room. He had to farm a fishing minigame to buy his own Saihara theme for his Monopad ! It wasn’t fair that Saihara had his theme first, he was feeling a little jealous, but since it wasn’t for a prank, it was a good sign for his love life. Someday, someday he was going to steal his beloved detective’s heart !


End file.
